A Bouquet of Roses from One Nation to Another
by Whymsical
Summary: A collection of (relatively) short FrUK stories, ranging from fluff to angst and spanning multiple AUs. (The name comes from the fact that England's national flower is the rose, France frequently is associated with them, and a bouquet of red roses symbolizes love.)
1. Halloween Frights

A Halloween story, due to the occasion. ^^

* * *

Francis never remembered screaming that loud since...

A really long while ago.

And since he couldn't close his eyes- mainly in fear of running into them- he clasped a hand over his mouth and hurried through the hall and to the door, edging as close to it as he possibly could without making contact with anything, especially not those horrid decorations.

Those horrid spider decorations.

Arthur sighed as he heard noises from outside his dorm room. "I fucking swear, if you're not under fifteen years of age, you won't be getting any bloody candy!" he yelled at the door.

For the past two hours, it seemed like everyone on campus had inhaled a bunch of silly gas and was going around playing ridiculous pranks to get candy. Arthur refused to give out any treats to anyone in college because he firmly believed that only children should indulge (and a few brave souls did come around trick-or-treating to a college dorm). That, and he got hit straight on by a water balloon the first time he opened his door. Once news of Arthur's position got around, the number of people coming to his door increased tenfold and Arthur had barely gotten a moment of peace since.

The English boy strode over to the door and yanked it over, putting on his fiercest glare. "Who is it?" he hissed.

Francis didn't even bother with giving him an answer until he had successfully pushed past him and was safe inside his dorm. All the way at the very end of the room. He was breathing hard. "Arthur, _Mon Dieu_, what in the hell compelled you to put those damned decorations up?!" he rambled with wide eyes, so fast he could barely understand himself. His hand was still over his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" It took Arthur a moment to process the other's words. "What damned decorations? That was Alfred, the git. He had to 'Halloween-ify' the whole bloody hallway instead of just his door." Arthur closed the door and turned to face him, crossing his arms.

"All of those..." he muttered in annoyed French before finally remembering. "_Spiders_." He made sure to whisper the word, as if the spiders were to come on command and attack him if he were to say it louder.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"_Oui_, _et_ those were..." He waved his hands around a bit as if he was trying to exaggerate his point.

Arthur's first instinct was to chuckle a bit, but he stopped himself before any sounds came out of his mouth. No, laughing at Francis would be horrible. After all, the Frenchman hadn't done so when he found out about Arthur's fear of the water. So Arthur smiled softly instead. "Don't worry, they won't get you in here." He approached the hyperventilating blond slowly and took hold of his arm, gently leading him to the sofa. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"...Are you sure there aren't any in here?"

"Positive." Arthur squeezed his arm gently in reassurance, making a mental note to kill that small one in the bathroom before Francis saw it and had another fit. He pushed Francis down onto the seat and then settled next to him.

Francis took a deep breath once he got to sit down. "They scared the shit out of me." he muttered. "Why are they so realistic?!"

"Ask Alfred." Arthur muttered back. "Nearly had a heart attack when I first saw them." He suddenly got up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?!"

Arthur chuckled softly and released Francis's arm. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Francis was about to say something, but he decided not to and just nodded. He put his hands in his lap and tried not to look like a bother, but he was making sure there weren't any spiders hanging anywhere on the sides of the room.

Arthur chuckled inaudibly when he returned. He shifted the tray he was holding to one hand and with the other lightly tapped Francis's head as he passed the couch. "I'm back. See, safe and sound."

Francis winced a bit, not expecting that, before leaning his head back a bit to watch Arthur pass. "Are you sure?"

"Would you like to check?" Arthur set the tray down and raised an eyebrow again.

Francis chuckled softly. "Come here _et_ I will."

Arthur dutifully moved closer to him so he was standing right between Francis's slightly spread legs and looking down on him, an unreadable expression on his face.

Francis raised an eyebrow before standing up- making sure not to hit Arthur when he did. "Mmmm." He took hold of Arthur's shoulders and gently turned him around.

Arthur let out a small breath and relaxed, allowing the Frenchman to move him as he so pleased to make sure that he was all right.

Francis hummed again and then nodded. "All right, safe."

Arthur turned back around and smiled at him. "You know, we should check you as well. Make sure you didn't get bitten or anything."

Francis blinked at him in complete surprise before smiling softly. He did, however, start getting worried now that Arthur mentioned it. "..._Oui_, okay..."

"I'm sure you're fine." Arthur reassured him before quickly running his hands over Francis's body, checking to make sure there were no puncture wounds. "You're clean." he said once he finished, sitting back down on the couch.

Francis fell back next to him. "...Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly after a moment.

"Positive." Arthur took one of the teacups and handed it to him. "Here. Chamomile tea. To help calm you down."

"I am calm!" Francis huffed but gladly took it, gently holding it in his lap for the time being.

Arthur scoffed. "Please. I could feel every tense muscle in your body. You're about as calm as Gilbert whenever he sees a little chick."

Francis chuckled softly as he took a small drink. "_Non, c'est pas vrai_."

"Hmm?" Arthur took his own teacup. "What's not true?"

"I'm not. _Et_ Gilbert reacts way worse."

"I heard that scream of yours from in here. But really, you are tense." He poked Francis's shoulder, the top part where it met his neck. "See, hard as a rock."

Francis huffed through his nose and moved his shoulders a bit to get his fingers away. "Am _not_, Arthur."

"Mmm, your muscles beg to differ." Arthur just followed the movements of his muscles with his fingertips.

Francis didn't mind, gently moving his head to the side to give Arthur more leisure in getting to his collarbone. "My muscles agree with me."

"That's not what I'm getting." Arthur pressed his fingers slightly harder into the flesh, starting to give Francis what he hoped was a relaxing massage. He also moved a little bit closer to him to it would be easier.

"You never get anything." Francis closed his eyes and sighed. "I hate this holiday."

Arthur whacked him lightly, putting on a hurt face. "Oh? Like what don't I get?"

Francis snickered softly. "French, language _de l'amour_, _et_ getting laid, as Gil calls it."

Arthur reddened and stopped the massage. "I do not have a problem getting laid! I just choose not to!" He ducked his head and moved away. "I'm waiting for the right person..." he said quietly.

Francis laughed. "I was kidding, Arthur, I know. You're a knight and gentleman, et cetera." He leaned over to peck Arthur on the cheek. "You'll find them." He stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Arthur was left frozen after the little kiss. "I think I already have..." he murmured to himself once Francis was gone.

Francis opened the door, gently closing it. He was there just to check his hair and face really, considering he had a feeling he looked as if he was either about to cry or die, and he didn't want Arthur seeing either.

And that's when he screamed louder than before and actually felt as if he was about to cry or die.

Arthur leapt up and the sound, his heart thundering in his chest. "Francis?!" He flung the door to the bathroom open, chest heaving.

"What the fuck?! Why the fuck?! _Putain de merde, __**putain**__ de merde_!" Francis did the only possible thing he could have, which was to retreat to the opposite wall and stand there with his back to it. A hand was over his mouth again as he kept cursing, quite loudly, under it. He made sure never to take his eyes off the shitty little creature lurking above the mirror across from him.

Arthur wasted no time grabbing a wad of toilet paper and going over to kill the spider. Once he made sure it was gone he disposed of the paper before washing his hands. Only then did he turn to Francis, when his hands were nice and clean and dry.

Francis immediately shook his head. "_Non_. I'm not moving."

Arthur went over to him. "It's all right now. The spider's gone, love, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around Francis and pulled the other man close.

Francis hid his face in Arthur's shirt. "I hate spiders." he muttered and nuzzled to Arthur. "..._Merci_."

Arthur stroked his back soothingly. "It's all right now." he repeated, squeezing Francis harder for a moment before letting his arms drop down to his sides.

"Oi, don't stop now." Francis whined softly.

"Come on, let's get out of this room, no?"

Francis glanced up at where the spider used to be. "..._Oui_, right now."

Arthur chuckled and tugged him lightly out of the bathroom, falling back onto the couch and pulling Francis down with him.

Francis sighed heavily and immediately curled up against Arthur. "Why are those little things alive?"

Arthur slung an arm across him and started stroking his back soothingly again. "They're important to nature, unfortunately."

"_Non_ they aren't they should die."

"They eat all the nasty insects?" Arthur tried. "And make pretty webs?"

"_Non_. They're evil." he muttered, gently brushing his cheek against Arthur's chest.

"Right. Positively evil for scaring you, love." Arthur moved his hand so it was caressing Francis's cheek instead.

Francis huffed softly, eyes closed. He puffed his cheeks out in a pout. "_Oui_."

Arthur smiled softly- Francis's pout was downright adorable. He laughed gently to himself as he poked the Frenchman's cheek.

Francis opened an eye and puffed his cheeks out more in defiance.

Arthur's smile grew as he poked a bit harder.

"I'm going to bite you."

Arthur poked his nose. "I'd like to see you try."

Francis looked up at him through his lashes, opening his mouth and clicking his teeth together. "_Non_, I don't think I'd want to hurt you too much."

"Thank you. Your kindness is astounding." Arthur said graciously, trailing his fingers down Francis's cheek. "How are you feeling now?" he asked after a moment. "Better?"

Francis closed his eyes again with a soft snicker. "...Better..."

"That's good." Arthur leaned down and brushed his lips against Francis's forehead.

Francis had hummed softly at that, gently cuddling more to the English boy. "_Merci_, Arthur, seriously.

"I know you'd do the same for me with my...fear." Arthur replied. "At least I hope..." He patted Francis's back. "But of course, no problem."

Francis snickered. "I'd have to be fishing you out, _chér_."

Arthur shuddered slightly. "May that day never come." He curled a bit more into himself, so he was underneath Francis more.

Francis laughed. "_Non_, I'd never let it." He leaned up to kiss Arthur's cheek.

"...Oh, bugger all." Arthur suddenly muttered, and then pulled Francis into a full kiss. There wasn't any other action, it was just his lips meeting Francis's for a brief moment. "I know you wouldn't." he murmured once he pulled away. He was bright red and couldn't look Francis in the eye.

Francis blinked in surprise when Arthur pulled away, silent for a moment before smiling softly. "...Arthur?"

"Y-Yes?" Arthur practically squeaked, looking resolutely at his hands.

Francis grinned a bit more and reached up to raise Arthur's chin. "I just didn't want to be intruding, you know that." His fingers gently guiding the smaller boy's chin, he pulled Arthur down to kiss him again.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Intrud-" The rest of his words were lost when he melted into the kiss.

Francis held it for a while before slowly pulling away, biting Arthur's lip a bit as he retreated.

Arthur let out a low moan at that and closed his eyes, tilting his head back out of pleasure. His arms went around Francis's sides and he hugged the other blond fiercely to himself.

Francis yelled softly when he was squeezed. "Oi, Arthur!" he muttered softly into his chest, laughing gently.

"What?" Arthur muttered into the fabric of Francis's sweater. His face was a brilliant shade of red and he used the sweater as a refuge to hide it in.

Francis chuckled softly again and kissed Arthur's forehead. "Come on, _chér_."

"Come on what?"

"Let me see your cute blush."

Arthur grumbled but slowly raised his face, his cheeks responding by heating up even more. "I'm not cute."

Francis immediately brightened and kissed his cheeks. "Adorable."

Arthur scowled fiercely at him. "Am not. I-If anything...you are..." he trailed off in a mutter.

"Aww, _rosbif_." Francis laughed and leaned down to nuzzle against Arthur's cheek. "You're adorable."

"Sh-Shut up." Arthur squirmed a bit, but then nuzzled Francis back.

Francis grinned softly and relaxed. "You're adorable, _Mon Dieu_."

Arthur huffed. "I thought I told you to shut it! I'm neither adorable nor cute." he muttered, but was inwardly pleased.

"_Non_, you'd have to fight me on it."

"Hmph. You're lucky I'm feeling merciful today on account of your...experiences with Halloween." Arthur said loftily. "Otherwise you would be on, frog."

Francis snickered. "My experiences of today shouldn't stop you."

"I'm taking pity on you because you were scared." Arthur sniffed, but gave Francis a very quick peck on the cheek to show that he wasn't being serious or trying to be hurtful.

"Aww, Arthur." Francis pouted. "Come on."

"What? Do you _want_ to fight?"

"_Non_, of course not." Francis chuckled and kissed Arthur's neck gently. "You'd lose anyways."

"I-I would not!" Arthur cried indignantly, but he let out a soft moan at the kiss.

"_Oui_, you wooould." Francis purred softly, laughing as he kissed Arthur's neck again. "_Mon Dieu_, Arthur."

"No I wouldn't and nnnn...w-what?" Arthur pressed closer to him, his arms tightening around Francis's shoulders.

"_Oui, et _damn_, mon chér_." Francis laughed and kissed him right under his jaw.

"_What_- mmmm..." Arthur glanced at him. "Damn what?" He tucked his chin into his chest in an attempt to get away from the alien feeling of Francis's kisses.

"When was the last time you've done this?" He snickered and pushed Arthur's chin up with his nose to gently kiss up his throat.

"N-Never?" Arthur managed to get out, pushing his chin right back down.

"W-Ai." Francis sighed and gently pushed it up again, this time only breathing on his neck gently. "Aww, _rosbiiiiif_!"

"Shut up!" Arthur covered his face completely with his hands, embarrassed. "I know you've probably had plenty experience, but don't laugh at me!"

"Nonononon, Arthur, I'm laughing at how cute you are." Francis raised his hands up to take Arthur's and pull them down a bit. "We don't have to do this..."

"I'm not cute..." Arthur laced their fingers together. "I...I want to do this. You're the one, Francis." he said lowly. "I want this..." Not sex of course, not yet, but just kissing and cuddling.

Francis tilted his head to the side a bit. "_Quoi_? One for what?"

Arthur lowered his head again. "The right person...I've found him..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Francis broke into a horrible smile and blushed gently, cupping Arthur's cheeks and kissing his nose. "I hope that isn't a one time saying, _mon chér_."

Arthur felt a wonderfully pleasant warmth bubbling in his chest. "No." he said with absolute clarity. "It's not. Not from me." He just hoped Francis felt the same way...

Francis smiled and let their foreheads meet. "That's good...then me too, _chér_."

A broad smile lit up Arthur's face and he sniffed lightly. "I'm glad..." he whispered.

"As am I." Francis said softly, closing his eyes.

Arthur used the opportunity to gently kiss both of his eyelids, then moving on to his cheeks, and finally pressing their lips together once more.

Francis hummed softly as they kissed, opening his mouth enough to bite down gently at Arthur's lip, tugging at it. Arthur moaned and opened his mouth in response, his tongue flicking out to invite Francis in to explore. The Frenchman pulled back a centimeter to lick his lips before going on to twirl his tongue with Arthur's, and then go into his mouth.

Arthur opened his mouth a little wider, his tongue instinctively moving with Francis's. His hands went to Francis's shoulders and he tugged on them, trying to pull the man more on top of him and closer. Francis smiled a bit and moved up more, complying with Arthur's wish, and let himself relax a tiny bit more on top of him. Arthur hummed happily as the weight settled over him and continued the kiss. He frowned and pulled back, however, when there was a knock on the door.

Francis frowned and pulled back, looking at the door with an eyebrow raised. "...Who is it?"

"Most likely trick-or-treaters." Arthur slid out from underneath him and went over to the door. Behind it stood a group of kids, one of which was wearing a spider costume. It was quite cute, all fuzzy and dark with soft legs attached the sides and arms in a way that when the boy moved his arms, all eight of the costume legs moved. Arthur smiled at it, but Francis... He knelt down to the kids' level. "Hello there."

"Trick or treat!" they all chorused.

Arthur smiled at them. "One moment." He left the doorway and went to the kitchen to fetch his bowl of candy.

"Don't give the spider any."

"Francis, that's rude."

"_Non_ it isn't, it was a terrible idea on his or her part."

Arthur snorted as he returned to the kids. "Here you are!" He made sure to give an extra piece to the spider and whispered 'Very creative costume.' to the little kid. He smiled and ran off happily with his friends. Arthur shut the door and put the bowl aside, making his way back to the couch.

"I'm not going on with the kiss for that."

"For what?"

"I saw that extra candy, _rosbif_."

"Really? You won't kiss me over that?"

"_Non_."

"Well fine then." Arthur kept the disappointment off his face and sat down on the far end of the sofa, his back rigidly straight and refusing to look at Francis.

"Oh come on, I was kidding." Francis raised his foot and dragged his toe down Arthur's back.

"Mhm, I'm sure." Arthur shivered slightly at the feeling, but didn't move.

Francis gently drew designs into his back. "Come on, _rosbif_."

"Oh, so now you want to kiss?"

Francis laughed. "Do you not?"

"I'm asking you." Arthur grumbled. "You were the one who didn't want to before."

"As I said, I was kidding, _mon amour_."

Arthur flushed happily at the '_mon amour_' part. He bit his lip and glanced over at Francis. After a moment, he crawled over to settle on top of him.

Francis grinned, gladly setting his arms around him. "Mmm?"

Arthur rested his chin on Francis's chest, wriggling a bit to get comfortable. "'Ello."

Francis gently ran his hands down Arthur's back.

The English boy closed his eyes and let out a soft purr, his spine arching a bit under Francis's hands.

"_Mon Dieu_, I've got my own pet cat?" Francis snickered softly, still repeating the action.

"Oi." Arthur muttered and stopped purring, now not reacting at all.

Francis kissed his cheek. "Keep going, you were adorable."

"I thought we agreed I wasn't adorable. Or cute."

"_Non_, I didn't."

"Well I'm not."

"_Oui_, you are."

Arthur huffed but dropped the argument, instead nuzzling closer to him. "You're the utterly adorable one." he murmured.

Francis purred softly before chuckling. "_Non_, Arthur, _merci_."

"_Oui, c'est vrai._" Arthur replied in French. "_Tu es adorable_." He planted a kiss onto Francis's chest.

Francis chuckled and smiled as he watched him, biting his lip a bit. "...Mmmmm, _non_, you are."

The Frenchman's fingers hit a particularly good spot on his back and Arthur couldn't resist purring again out of pleasure.

"See?" Francis smiled.

Arthur grumbled to himself under his breath for a while, but didn't actually argue. Instead he pulled himself up a bit higher and hesitantly kissed him.

Francis pulled back, pulling away after a moment. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm perfect. _Je t'aime_, Francis." Arthur smiled.

"_Je t'aime aussi_."

* * *

Some FrUK fluff to start it all out~


	2. Not Forgotten

**A/N**: It's another college AU, but different from the previous one. I really like college AUs...

* * *

Arthur didn't bother celebrating his birthday anymore. There was no point- even if he announced it, people didn't remember. Or they didn't care. Whichever. So the blond Englishman always spent the evening of April 23rd curled up on his bed, watching shows on his laptop and nursing a small bottle of alcohol.

He didn't expect his twenty-third birthday, his senior year of university, to be different. He finished all of his work by five and then proceeded to flop onto the bed with some Earl Grey. It was tea now; he'd move up to rum or whiskey at around eight. When the knocking came at six, at first he didn't hear it because he just didn't expect anyone to come around visiting him.

But visit him someone had come, and the incessant knocking only got louder as time went on, until at last Arthur took notice of it. He paused the episode of Merlin he was currently on and got up, almost stepping in one of the many empty teacups already littering the floor around his bed.

"Francis?" Arthur asked with slight confusion, staring at the figure on the other side of his door.

Francis Bonnefoy was the resident Frenchman and flirt. Some people were under the impression that he was a massive pervert and went around groping everyone, but that was not the case. Francis merely had a very flirtatious nature, believing in love in its purest form. Arthur himself had seen him defending a girl (or guy) from a truly perverted person a couple of times, and the Englishman knew that his compliments had the sole purpose of cheering someone up and making them feel beautiful.

Arthur and Francis were...well, they had a strange relationship. They were more than acquaintances, but not quite friends, and not quite enemies. They had worked together on a few projects in the past and occasionally spoke. Their connection was built upon insults and their hatred for the other culture, but they didn't hate _each other_. Francis had even flirted with Arthur occasionally, but Arthur always rebuffed him.

Francis smiled. "_Oui, c'est moi_." he said, slipping into French just to annoy him. "And how is my favourite Englishman tonight?"

"What do you want?" Arthur wasn't amused.

"No one should spend their birthday alone, so I came to keep you company." Francis deftly moved past him and into the dorm.

"What- How did you-" Arthur shut the door and crossed his arms, glaring at him. "I didn't invite you in, frog."

"You didn't invite me out either, _rosbif_." Francis smirked, though it left his face fairly quickly. "_Et_ I know because I asked around. Why didn't you say anything?"

Arthur walked over to the bed and started picking up the teacups. "There's no point..." he said quietly, shrugging.

Francis watched him for a moment, and then moved to help him. "That will not do. When you have finished, please get dressed to go out."

"What?" Arthur stopped and looked at him. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" he asked suspiciously.

Francis plucked the teacups from his arms and added them to his own stack, which he carried to the sink without incident. "Have I ever been deliberately un-nice to you?"

"Well-"

"Ah ah ah, _et_ insults do not count." Francis cut him off for a moment. "They are simply ahh...playful banter."

"Well...no, not really." Arthur had to concede.

"_Exactement_." Francis smiled again. "So go on, get ready. I am taking you out for a birthday dinner."

Arthur grumbled under his breath but did as Francis asked, vanishing into his small walk-in closet and reappearing a few minutes later in a new outfit. He was wearing dark grey slacks, a green diamond-patterned sweater, and a white collared shirt underneath. "Is this good?"

Francis smiled appreciatively at him. "_Oui_, that's perfect. Shall we go?" He lightly wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him to the door.

While Arthur was surprised by the arm, it didn't feel bad and he couldn't bring himself to shake it off. Instead he glanced questioningly up at Francis, but the Frenchman only smiled down at him, blue eyes twinkling. Arthur blushed softly and this time did pull away from him, out from under his arm. "...Yes, let's go."

Francis didn't protest and led the way out of the dorm, waiting for Arthur to lock the door before briefly taking his arm to steer him in the direction of their destination. Then he let go and let Arthur set the leisurely pace.

"So where exactly are we going?" Arthur asked after a moment.

"You will see." Francis replied mysteriously.

Arthur huffed at him. "I don't understand why you're doing this _now_."

"Well I have only _now_ realized that you never spoke about your birthday. I thought that strange, so I investigated." Francis stopped him for a moment and regarded him seriously. "Arthur, no one should spend their birthday alone. It is a celebration."

"Says you, who has plenty of people to celebrate with." Arthur muttered.

"Ahh, but you do not even try, _mon Anglais_." Francis said, looking sad for a brief moment. "But no matter. That will change. Come now."

They set off once more, walking for a few blocks before arriving at a small restaurant/patisserie that Francis frequented. It was elegant and the food was good, so it was a good choice. On the way they passed a sewing shop. Arthur slowed down and glanced inside, but then seemed to remember that he wasn't alone and resumed his previous pace. Francis noted his interest and mentally marked the place down.

"Order whatever you like." he said once they were seated.

Arthur had chosen a table in the corner, away from all of the other people. Francis had no problem with it, as that meant more privacy and intimacy between them. Arthur was seated across from him, and was looking over the menu.

"It's all French." he said flatly.

Francis chuckled. "I would recommend either the _coq au vin_, or a type of _crêpe_ for you, if you don't wish to eat anything too French."

"_Coq au vin_?"

"It's a stew. Very good."

Arthur bit his lip and nodded. "I'll just take that, then." he decided.

"_Bon_." Francis looked pleased. The waiter came by and Francis gave their orders before relaxing back in his chair.

"Is this all we're going to do?" Arthur asked, scoffing lightly.

"What do you usually do?"

"...Watch shows on my laptop."

"We can do that as well, afterwards." Francis said brightly.

"Then what was the point of taking me out if I'll just end up doing exactly what I always do?!" Arthur huffed at him again, scowling.

"Lighten up, Arthur. I said 'we', did I not? I will be joining you!"

"You, watching British shows?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. Then, he suddenly froze when he felt a light pressure on his foot below the table. He surreptitiously glanced down. Francis's foot was near his, but not touching it.

Francis shrugged, seemingly not noticing Arthur's glances. "It is your birthday. I will watch them with you."

"Don't act like it's some sort of sacrifice or favor you're doing for me!" Arthur snapped.

"It is not, I apologize if it came off that way." Francis hurried to assure him.

Arthur gave him a suspicious glare, but eventually conceded. He felt something gently nudge his foot a few more times, but whenever he looked, nothing had moved. Then, a few moments later, Francis suddenly excused himself, leaving in the direction of the restrooms.

* * *

Francis didn't go to the restroom. He caught a passing waiter and asked him kindly if he could use the restaurant's back door to quickly run an errand. The waiter looked and him, confused, and Francis sighed.

"It is my companion's birthday tonight, and I must go buy him a present." he explained. Then, seeing the waiter's eyes light up, he quickly shook his head. "_Non_, _non_, please do not make a fuss- he doesn't like that. Just let me use your back door for a moment.

The waiter finally nodded and pointed him toward the kitchens, giving him specific directions. Francis thanked him and set off.

Having no problems finding the way out, he ran back to the sewing store, admittedly glancing both ways to see if anyone was looking at him before entering. It was much quieter in the store, and cozy. There was an older woman behind the counter, a fact Francis found not at all surprising.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"_Oui_- err, yes. My friend, he likes this sewing and embroidering and knitting. He is English, do you have anything that may interest him?" Francis asked.

"Oh, I think I have just the thing, dear." Smiling, the woman went over to one of the shelves and pulled down a box.

As she came over with it, Francis saw that it was a set of templates that had designs from both French and British history. It was perfect. "He may try to strangle me for this, but I believe he will like it. _Merci_. How much for it?"

He paid, and the woman kindly wrapped it up for him. It was a little harder to run now without jostling the box too much, but Francis managed and returned in what he hoped wasn't a suspiciously long amount of time. The people of the restaurant let him back in without a problem, and he did pop into the bathroom for a moment to fix his hair so it didn't look quite so wind-battered.

* * *

Arthur looked up as he retook his seat. "Took you long enough- what is that?" His eyes snapped to the box.

"Oh, this? It is for you." Francis replied with a smile.

"And you just took it from the bathroom?" Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Are you trying to offend me, frog?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Arthur. It was here all along. I had it hidden, so I'm not surprised you failed to notice it." Francis leaned back leisurely in his chair and stretched.

Arthur flinched slightly as there was a gentle pressure on his foot. "But I'm almost _positive_-"

"_Oui_. Key word being _almost_." Francis smirked triumphantly at him.

"Francis, I swear to bloody hell I will leave-"

"Here comes the food." Francis interrupted him again, turning in the direction of the approaching waiter. His eyes flicked briefly back to Arthur's face. "Do stay, _et_ at least try some."

"...Fine, but only because that is what is polite." Arthur glanced at the box again. "You say that is for me?"

"It is your birthday, no? I had to get you a present." Francis noticed the look on his face. "You will receive it when we return to your dorm. _Merci_." he added to the waiter when their food was set down.

Arthur poked lightly at the stew with his spoon. He glanced up to find Francis's eyes on him and blushed, clearing his throat to cover it up a bit. "And this is good?"

"_Oui_. Just try it. If you do not like it, I will trade you for my _crêpes_, if you wish." Francis gestured to his own plate, which lay untouched.

"Fine." Arthur gathered up a bit onto his spoon and blew on it before tasting it. He blinked in surprise. "I taste alcohol."

"_Oui. Vin_ is wine." Francis snuck a small spoonful away from him. "White wine in this case. Not bad."

Arthur glared at him for a moment before eating some more. "It's good." he admitted, digging in in earnest and trying to ignore Francis's smirks.

His hand tightened around the spoon when he felt yet another nudge against his foot. This time, almost immediately he nudged back, victorious when he made contact. He noticed Francis's eyebrow rise fractionally, and moments later a foot- the Frenchman's foot- lightly slid up his leg. Heat pooled in his stomach and his heart fluttered and Arthur had trouble keeping his spoon steady. Nevertheless he retaliated, leaning his foot against Francis's and rubbing it gently up and down.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Francis asked. His tone was innocent, as if he were just asking about the evening in general, but Arthur could sense the underlying meaning.

He decided to make his answer ambiguous, perhaps needlessly. "It's...surprisingly enjoyable."

Francis smiled softly as he finished his own plate. "I'm glad."

He glanced up as the waiter approached them again, taking away their plates and setting down a crème brûlée. He gave a stealthy wink to Francis and went off. Arthur looked at it curiously.

"What is that for...?"

Francis caught on quickly, internally shaking his head with amusement. "I ordered it. Also why I was taking a while in the restroom." He smiled.

"Oh." Arthur blinked in surprise. "Thank you." He picked up the spoon that had come with it. "You know I won't be able to finish this on my own." he said after a moment.

"Eat what you can, I will finish."

Arthur nodded and tasted some, closing his eyes in pleasure at the taste. He managed to eat a little more than half before sliding the bowl over to Francis. The other blond delicately picked up the spoon and licked it clean before finishing. Arthur found he had to look away then.

Francis paid (the crème brûlée was on the house, of course) and they left. Twilight had fallen while they were eating, and now the first stars had started to come out. Arthur sneakily tried to twist around Francis to get a good look at the box, but Francis just chuckled and stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"_Non_, Arthur, be patient." he said gently.

Arthur huffed but quieted down, walking along next to him normally. After a moment there was a light touch on his arm, and he turned to see Francis offering his elbow to him. The Englishman couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his lips as he linked their arms.

Francis was also smiling, and he sidestepped even closer to him. He let go when they arrived at the dorm building, ushering Arthur in ahead. There were a few people in the lobby and lounge, but as usual, no one paid them any attention.

"...And you're sure you want to watch with me?" Arthur asked him while he unlocked his door.

"_Oui_, why not?"

Francis entered and made a beeline for the bed, draping himself gracefully over it. "You will just have to explain some of the...basics for me." He placed the box between his legs and grinned. "Come. You may satisfy your curiosity now."

Reddening, Arthur snatched the box away and settled down primly next to him. "Bastard, don't present it like that!"

Francis laughed, leaning back completely and after a moment becoming more subdued. "_Bon anniversaire, mon coeur_." he said softly.

Arthur didn't know what the second phrase meant, but he understood the first part. "Thank you..." he murmured back, carefully taking off the paper. He blinked when he saw what was inside. "...Francis Bonnefoy." he announced. "You are an utter wanker, I hate you. It's perfect."

Francis blinked, processing Arthur's words, and then le laughed once more, this time more softly. "I'm glad you like it."

"Don't be surprised if you wake up smothered by Buckingham Palace one day." Arthur warned.

"I will keep that in mind, _cher_." Francis gestured for him to move closer.

Arthur obliged and quickly pecked him in the cheek in thanks. He then settled down with his back against the wall and his laptop on his thighs. "Sit like this, it'll be easier."

Francis was surprised by the kiss but he quickly recovered and moved to sit right next to him, stuffing a few pillows behind their backs for comfort. He was pressed flush against the smaller man, and though he wanted to sling an arm around Arthur's shoulders, he resisted for now. "So what exactly are we watching?"

"Merlin." Arthur told him some basic information about what had happened and then started watching. The episode he was on had barely started, so he just restarted it.

"...You know..." Francis commented about halfway through. "The sexual tension between those two is very strong."

Arthur snorted. "That it is. But they won't do anything about it."

The longer they watched, the more frustrated Francis got. He muttered under his breath, urging the two of them to just _get together already, for the sake of love_, but they ignored him. When Arthur called for a tea break after the second episode, Francis didn't respond, still muttering under his breath in French. Arthur chuckled at him and made two cups of tea.

"Here." he said, offering him one of the cups.

Francis glanced from the cup to Arthur, a strange gleam in his eyes. He took both teacups and gently set them aside before taking Arthur's shoulders and lightly pushing him onto his back on the bed.

"F-Francis?" Arthur questioned, but he didn't resist.

The Frenchman positioned himself so he was kneeling over Arthur, his hands on either side of Arthur's head. He then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Arthur's neck. "If you wish for me to stop, then just say so." he murmured as he pulled away.

Arthur closed his eyes and let out a low moan. "Francis..."

"Hmm?" Francis pulled back completely and looked down at him with curious eyes.

"I swear, if this turns out to be a joke-"

"_Non_,_ non_, Arthur." Francis looked a little hurt. "You know I like to flirt and spread love, but with you it is different."

Arthur instantly felt bad and wanted to wipe the doubt away from his eyes. He reached up and pulled Francis down closer to himself. "Don't stop..." he said lowly.

"Arthur, _mon coeur_..." Francis smiled gently and dipped down to kiss him again, this time on the lips.

Arthur responded immediately, his mouth molding and moving in perfect sync with Francis's. His arms reached up and wrapped around Francis's shoulders, yanking him down so they were flush against each other again. Francis kissed him for a moment longer and then pulled away, nuzzling to him.

"Mmm...this is what that other Arthur and Merlin should do also." he commented, licking his lips.

"I'm afraid that's not quite in the script, love." Arthur chuckled.

"_Merde_." Francis muttered to his neck. "Forget then, then. I will be your Merlin, _oui_?"

Arthur laughed and hugged him close. "If you don't mind me being your King." he teased.

"My, I hope you know how to use your Excalibur, _cher_." Francis purred lightly, rubbing their hips together.

Arthur reddened. "W-Wanker, you won't be seeing it for a long time!" he muttered.

Francs chuckled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "_Tu es mignon_, Arthur." he murmured, lightly nuzzling him.

"_Mignon_? Doesn't that mean cute?"

"_Oui_."

"I'm not cute!"

"You are, _mon coeur_."

"You've called me that twice before. What does it mean?"

Francis smiled down at him. "My heart."

Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth fell open a bit. A soft blush came to his cheeks and after a moment he smiled. "You utter sap." he murmured.

"Perhaps, _mais_ you know you like it. _Et_ I know you are a romantic 'sap' as well, as you so put it yourself." Francis shifted them so they were both on their backs, and his arms were around the Englishman.

Arthur scoffed weakly. He leaned over and pecked Francis on the lips before reaching for the laptop. "Shall we finish this episode...?"

"If you would like to." Francis replied easily. He fixed their positions do they were both leaning up against the headboard, pillows behind their backs once more. Arthur was half in his lap and Francis wrapped his arms around him, holding him in place.

"Mmm, we'll finish this episode and then stop. When do you have to go back to your dorm?"

"Arthur, I can stay as long as you wish me to." Francis replied. Languidly, he reached over and unstuck the bow from the wrapping paper, sticking it into his own hair with a wink. "Consider me another present."

"You...You're ridiculous." Arthur shook his head at him, smiling as he gently eased the bow out of Francis's hair. "But...you may stay the night if you want to."

Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that, just...cuddling." The last word was a mutter, and Arthur turned to face the laptop screen to hide his red face.

"Did I say anything?" Francis asked, pressing a kiss to the back of Arthur's neck. "We can do whatever you want,_ cher_, you set the pace."

Arthur leaned more against him. "That sounds good...thank you."

"For what, _cher_? There's no need to thank me, I care about you." Francis said gently.

"Still." Arthur started the episode again and leaned back against him, relaxing.

Francis smiled and rested his chin in Arthur's hair, not focusing so much on the episode as he was in the Englishman in his arms. He absently traced designs into Arthur's stomach and arms, his fingers ghosting over his body and occasionally causing him to squirm. When the episode ended with a surprising twist, Arthur didn't gasp or insist they also watch the next episode or in fact anything Francis expected him to.

"...Arthur?"

He received no response and twisted him around lightly, smiling softly when he saw that Arthur was asleep. He closed the laptop and moved it to the floor before easing them both under the covers, taking care not to jostle him too much. In his sleep, Arthur let out a little moan as he was moved and curled a little bit closer to Francis, but he didn't wake.

Francis pressed a kiss to his hair. "_Bonne nuit, mon amour_."

* * *

**A/N**: Whoo more fluff~


	3. Aftermath

**A/N**: This is a sort of sequel to 'A Day Out', so if you haven't read that I suggest you do, just so that you understand the backstory. However, if you really don't want to, I guess it can be read without reading the other one. It's also a Christmas present for a friend of mine. Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

When Arthur saw the new suit with a note attached to it, he was suspicious. When he read said note, his suspicions were confirmed.

_Dear Mr. Kirkland,_

_it has been brought to my attention that our relations with the French Republic_

_could be brushed up on. Therefore, you have been scheduled for a dinner_

_with Mr. Bonnefoy tonight at 20:00 at **Les Deux Salons**. Wear this. Regards,_

_the Minister of Foreign Relations_

Arthur stared down at the note for a moment, not quite able to believe what he had just read. He went over the words again, and then a third time. They didn't change or magically disappear. Checking his watch, he realized it was just after 18:00. He took the suit and note inside, immediately making his way over to where his wall phone was.

"Minister of Foreign Relations' office." the secretary said cheerfully.

"This is Arthur Kirkland speaking. Put me through immediately." Arthur snapped.

The secretary was slow to react. "Mr. Kirkland, he is in an important meeting at the moment, I'm afraid I cannot-"

"It is a matter of utmost importance- moreso than whatever meeting he is attending. Put me through." Arthur said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The woman murmured a 'Hold on,' and then left, presumably to fetch the Minister. Meanwhile, Arthur's eyes traced the ink lettering of the note once more before moving on to examine the suit more closely. It really was a nice suit. Pure black, with silver buttons- and was that his crest engraved into each one? -, a crisp white shirt, and deep emerald tie.

Finally there was a bit of rustling on the other end of the line and the Minister spoke. "Arthur, I really hope this is important."

"It is!" Arthur insisted. "What's this about dinner with a frog?"

"That is not-" the Minister sighed. "The French Foreign Minister recently called me with a proposition that we get together to strengthen the relationship between England and France- and we came up with the idea of a da- dinner."

"You were going to say date, weren't you?"

"I was not."

"Sir, if you're trying-"

"We are merely thinking of the good of both nations. The French Minister and I will also be having a dinner and discussing policies, but this is a perfect opportunity for you and Francis to sit down and relax for a night. Didn't he take you out a few weeks ago?"

Arthur reddened slightly. "That was nothing. Merely lunch and a trip to the museum."

"Yes, didn't he do it to get you to relax a bit?"

"How do you know that?!"

"Arthur, when was the last time you relaxed?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"That is unimportant." the Minister said, seeming almost _amused_? "Answer mine now."

"Oh for- I dunno, maybe two weeks? Three?" Arthur sighed. "...You're not letting me get out of this, are you?"

"Not a chance!" the Minister said cheerfully. "Oh chin up, Arthur. It won't be that bad, the restaurant is very fancy, and the French Minister said that he and Francis will pick up the bill. The suit is a gift from him, you know. Supposedly it is some new fashion straight from Paris."

"Wonderful." Arthur muttered, not at all sounding as if it were wonderful. However, he did perk up a bit when he heard that Francis was paying. He suddenly had an appetite for something very fancy and _very_ expensive.

"I expect you to show up and be a proper gentleman."

"I will, don't worry, sir." Arthur suddenly realized something. "But sir, I don't even know where-"

There was a click on the other end and the Englishman found himself talking to a dead line. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment before composing himself and placing the phone back. By no means did he slam the phone down, no, he placed it down _very_ gently.

After tossing the note into his rubbish bin he strode over to his bedroom and hung the suit up on his door, stepping into the shower for a quick freshening up. He was out ten minutes later, and while he was drying himself off and dressing, he booted up his laptop to find directions to this _Les Deux Salons_ place. When he was done putting the new suit on he temporarily forgot about getting directions in favour of examining himself in the floor-length mirror in his closet.

The suit wasn't too different than the many ones he already had, but he could tell some variations in certain spots. The jacket pressed against his sides and shoulders a bit more, giving them more support, while the pants hugged and emphasized his ass- something Arthur was sure Francis had a hand with. But overall he couldn't say that he didn't look good, nor that he didn't like it.

He turned his attention back to the laptop and typed in the name of the restaurant. He was surprised to find it was such a prominent establishment, but then figured he hadn't paid that much attention to it because it was French. But he got the directions to it, and then stepped out just before 19:00.

The restaurant wasn't close, but it wasn't terribly far away either, so Arthur just decided to walk. He didn't want to arrive ridiculously early, a situation that would arise if he took a cab, and he didn't mind the opportunity for a nice stretch of his legs. The London streets passed by in a whirl of colour and sound, but Arthur didn't pay too much attention to them.

As he passed a florist he did slow down, and after a moment of consideration, entered. The lure of the 'Fresh Cut Roses' sign was too much for him to resist, plus there was a little pocket perfect for a little bloom to reside.

The Minister of Foreign Relations was waiting outside the restaurant, talking to another man whom Arthur presumed was the French Minister. They were engrossed in their conversation and didn't notice the Englishman until he was standing right next to them.

"Good evening, sir." Arthur told his own Minister, before turning to the elegantly dressed Frenchman. "_Bonsoir, Monsieur. Enchanté._" Although he hated to admit it Arthur did know French fairly well, though he almost never spoke it unless absolutely necessary.

"_Enchanté_." the French Minister responded, inclining his head slightly.

"Mr. Kirkland, I'm glad to see you made it. Mr. Bonnefoy is waiting for you inside. The reservation is under his name."

Arthur nodded shortly to him. "Will you be...joining us?"

The Minister smiled. "We will go in shortly, once we finish our discussion and our smokes."

"I see. Well then, gentlemen." With a final nod, Arthur entered the restaurant and was pointed to a table for two off to the side, where he could see the familiar shoulder-length blonde ponytail.

Francis was sitting with his back to the door, so therefore he didn't see Arthur approaching either. As Arthur passed him and took his seat across from the Frenchman, he could see him flipping through the menu with slight boredom. It was probably his umpteenth time doing so.

"Evening, Francis." Arthur said.

"Ahh, Arthur, you are here!" Francis's blue eyes flicked up from the menu to meet Arthur's and immediately a certain warmth flooded into them. He set the menu down and reached across the table to lift up Arthur's hand and gently kiss it. "You look well in that suit, tell me do you like it?"

Arthur cleared his throat and eased his hand away. "Yes, I'll admit it's nice. Though, you owe me an explanation, frog. What are you playing at? And don't give me that innocent look, I know you had something to do with this."

Francis saddened for a brief moment, and he pursed his lips. "You owe me an explanation as well, _cher_."

"Pardon me?" Arthur was confused. "You're the one who instigated this dinner, I owe you nothing."

"Because you are ignoring me!" Francis's eyes flicked over to rest on the rose at Arthur's chest for a moment, and then back up to his face. "After that day we shared, at the _musée_, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"_Exactement_!" Francis shook his head. "You act like it never happened, like there was nothing between us! At meetings you act as usual, you never answered my questions about another day out, nothing." His voice softened. "I am not understanding why you are doing this, _Angleterre_..."

"Human names, Francis." Arthur hissed, looking around, but no one appeared to have heard him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the two Ministers entering and sitting down a few tables away.

"Names do not matter now." Francis replied. "Why are you being like this?"

Arthur was silent for a while, looking down and tracing the patterns on the tablecloth with his eyes. His hands he held clasped out in front of him, the fingers intertwined and playing absently with each other. "There's no reason for me to act any different. You only took me out out of pity." he finally said, his voice unreadable.

Francis just looked at him for a while, and then finally shook his head. "I had thought you would know me better by now. I do not do things out of pity, especially to you. I have done many things before, some to spite you, some to show you up, some even to hurt you." His eyes hardened slightly. "But I have never done anything out of pity." None of the nations had- it was not in their nature. They kept fast with their beliefs and would keep on fighting until either victory was achieved or they keeled over from sheer exhaustion and overexertion.

Arthur glanced up at him, surprised. He didn't often see this side of the other nation. "Francis-"

"_Non_." Francis suddenly stood. Arthur tensed and the two Ministers broke off from their conversation to look over at them, but the Frenchman only walked around the table and held out a hand to Arthur. "Come. Let's go to a more private place?"

Arthur hesitated, but then took his hand and allowed Francis to pull him up. They ignored the stares of the other patrons and the questioning glances the two Ministers were shooting them, and Francis led them out of the restaurant, only pausing a moment to retrieve his coat. He pulled Arthur along for a while, a small part of him surprised the Englishman wasn't struggling too much, until they reached a smaller, more laid-back restaurant/bar on some side street a few blocks away.

Francis nodded to the bartender and took Arthur to a table in the back corner, near one of the speakers softly playing music. He pulled the chair out for Arthur and gestured for him to sit.

"Thank you..." Arthur said softly, very much surprised by this turn of events.

"This place is so much better, is it not?"

"It is more...subtle, I suppose." Arthur replied.

"_Oui_. I thought you might appreciate this more than that loud, stuffy restaurant." Francis folded his hands on top of the table. "At times, elegance can get so overbearing."

"So..." The tension between the two of them hung thick and dark, caused by Francis's earlier outburst. At least, that's how it looked to Arthur. The Englishman didn't quite know how to breach the topic again, and he gestured with his hands ambiguously for the other man to begin.

Francis took the incentive with a small smile. "I did not go out with you because of pity, Arthur."

"Go out-" Arthur sputtered.

"_Oui_." Francis reached out to rest his hand on top of Arthur's. "You were tired, _et_ overworked- as I see you are today, but I suppose I should have expected it. Have you had any relaxing days at all since then?" He didn't wait for Arthur's answer. "But going back, I just wanted you to ahh...how do you say it? Loosen up?"

Arthur didn't respond, but he didn't move his hand away either.

The silence stretched out between them for a few more minutes, but then the intro to a song began playing and Francis stilled, a small smile breaking out onto his face again. "Ahh, perfect timing..."

The Englishman got the sense that he wasn't to say anything for the duration for the song, so he held his silence and listened.

_It's the price I guess  
For the lies I've told  
That the truth it no longer thrills me_

_And why can't we laugh?  
When it's all we have  
Have we put these childish things away?  
Have we lost the magic that we once had?_

Francis had closed his eyes briefly, but now he opened them and looked upon his companion. There was a certain sadness in the blue depths, a type of weariness and age that could only appear in someone that had been around for a long time. It looked wrong on the French nation's face, and yet because of Francis's nature as the nation of love, it was almost as if he had more right to it than anyone.

_In the end, In the end  
There's nothing more to life than love is there?  
In the end, In the end  
It's time for us to lose our weary minds_

_Will you dance with me?_  
_Like we used to dance_  
_And remember how to move together_

A soft smile appeared on Francis's lips, and Arthur couldn't help but remember their dance in the music room of the museum. Francis's hand squeezed his lightly and he looked up, meeting the blue eyes with his own green ones and knowing that Francis's thoughts were running along the same lines as his own.

_You are the torch  
And it all makes sense  
I've waited here for you forever  
I've waited here for you forever_

The sadness on Francis's face intensified again, and he murmured something, but Arthur couldn't make out what he was saying. His head bowed a bit, but still he didn't move his hand away.

_In the end, In the end  
There's nothing more to life than love is there?  
In the end, In the end  
It's time for us to lose our weary minds_

_We're lost 'til we learn how to ask_

_We're lost 'til we learn how to ask_

_We're lost 'til we learn how to ask  
So please, please just ask_

_In the end, In the end_  
_There's nothing more to life than love is there?_  
_In the end, In the end_  
_It's time for us to lose our weary minds_

The song finished and another one started playing, but there was silence between the two of them for a long while. If the atmosphere seemed heavy before, it was even more profound now. A part of Arthur was cursing Francis. The Frenchman always seemed to pick songs that drove right into the deeper parts of him, forcing him to explore feelings he didn't want to.

"I did wait for you."

A soft voice broke through his thoughts, and Arthur's head snapped up to stare at Francis. "Pardon?"

"Perhaps not forever..." Francis said, his voice a bit louder. His eyes bored into Arthur's. "But I did wait. _Et_ now I'm not so sure how much longer I can."

"Francis?"

"It hurt me, you know. That our little day didn't mean anything to you." Francis didn't waver in his stare. His lips quirked up into a smile. "That was one of the most pleasant days I had in a long time." But it quickly faded. "And then...nothing. I thought you enjoyed yourself. I thought that maybe-" He shook his head. "I do care for you, _Angleterre_. It may not seem like it all the time- everyone must have their fun- but I do."

Arthur still didn't say anything.

"_Oui_, I did pull some strings to organize this dinner. But only so I could see you again. I had hoped to receive some answers..." Francis trailed off when he saw Arthur was still unresponsive, and he slipped his hand away.

Quiet settled over them again, broken briefly when a waiter came by. "Would you like anything?"

Francis glanced up at the young man. "Ahh, _oui_. A coffee would do nice."

"Sure." The waiter turned to Arthur. "And you, sir?"

"Oh." Arthur was startled out of his silence. "I'll have some tea. Earl Grey."

"They'll be out soon."

Arthur watched him leave, and then turned his gaze back to Francis, realizing with a start that the other nation hadn't taken his eyes off him. "It didn't mean nothing."

"Hmm?" Francis tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Our...day. It didn't mean nothing to me. Just..."

"Just not much?" the Frenchman supplied.

"No! God, you're making this confusing." Arthur rubbed his temples. "You'll understand, I hope, why I didn't believe you at first, given your nature...and mine..." He laced his fingers together on the tabletop, struggling slightly with finding the right words.

A small smile broke out on Francis's face. "At first?"

Arthur glanced up at him and a soft blush coloured his cheeks. "Yes. I suppose if you're this persistent, I'm...more inclined to believe you."

"Really? _Merci_, Arthur!" Francis took Arthur's hands into his own once more. "One chance is all I need!"

Arthur reddened more, but he nodded. "All right. One chance. But I swear, Francis, if you hurt me I'll personally destroy you. And your precious tower."

Francis smiled, brushing off the threat. "That will not happen." he said confidently. Their drinks came then, and Francis pulled his hands away so he could drink. He sipped at his coffee contently, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, it's making me uncomfortable." Arthur muttered into his own cup, but there was the tiniest of smiles on his own face. "And stop acting like this made you so ridiculously happy."

"Oh, but _cher_, it did." Francis smiled more broadly for a moment. He ran his eyes over Arthur's attire once more. "You know, I can realize where your obsession with suits comes from. You pull one off well. Especially one from my home."

Arthur glanced down. "It is nice. Surprisingly comfortable."

"The latest fashion."

"Ahh, so all French men will be walking around with their arses so nicely emphasized?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. They were slipping back into familiar banter territory, and he relaxed.

Francis cleared his throat. "Well, this one might have been a...how do you say it? Special case?"

"Mhm." Arthur looked amused, but not surprised. He suddenly got up and walked over to the bar to order a Welsh Cake. As he suspected, Francis was watching him the whole time. "And did it serve its purpose?"

"My, did someone slip alcohol into your tea? You are attempting at flirting?" Francis chuckled. "_Oui_, it did."

Arthur looked affronted. "What, you think I can't flirt?"

"It is such a rare occurrence when you are sober that I think the world forgets." Francis said. "What do you say we go to your home after this?"

"And do what?" Arthur took a bite of his Welsh Cake and delicately licked his fingers clean.

"Mmm, similar to what you are doing now."

"Wh- _Francis_!" Arthur almost choked, and he quickly recovered by drinking some of his tea. "I swear, you see sexual innuendos in everything!"

Francis chuckled. "I am the nation of love. _Mais_, maybe not everything is. You might be the one seeing them everywhere, being such an affection-starved little Englishman."

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur looked offended, and he angrily bit into his cake.

"_Non_, _non_, there is nothing wrong with wanting more affection." Francis reached across to gently brush some crumbs from Arthur's cheek. He was worried for a moment he had taken it too far, since they were on such delicate terms, but Arthur leaned into the touch.

"As long as you're not too bloody affectionate." Arthur eventually muttered.

"_Quoi_, like Alfred?"

"Exactly like Alfred."

Francis laughed softly again as he drank more of his coffee. "I was actually thinking more of relaxing again. An evening in."

"And food? You haven't eaten."

"I ate before going to _Les Deux Salons_." Francis replied easily. "It was never my intention to stay there. However, I needed to obtain the interest of the Ministers. _Et_ it is good for publicity if they are seen together there."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You planned this very well."

"I wanted it to work." Francis shrugged softly, and sent the other blond a warm, hopeful smile.

"You can be a downright sneaky nuisance when you put your mind to it." Arthur commented, stirring his tea lazily. "But a relaxing evening does sound nice."

Francis's smile grew. "Perhaps we can repeat the last time? In the bed? But maybe with a little...more?"

"I'm not sleeping with you, Francis." Arthur said flatly. "At least not sexually."

"_Non_, _non_. Love is not only from sex." Francis drained his coffee and waited patiently for Arthur to finish his food and tea. He then stopped the Englishman when he reached for his wallet. "_Non_, allow me. I promised, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did." Arthur leaned back and allowed him to pay, and then linked arms with him when Francis held out his elbow. "Straight to my house, then?

"_Oui_. No point in wasting time." Francis smiled down at him and led him off into the night, in the direction of the Englishman's house. Their path took them past _Les Deux Salons_, and Francis was pleased to see their two Ministers getting along. But then his Minister glanced over out the window and spotted them and he sped up. "Come on, _Angleterre_!" he called, breaking into a run.

Eyes wide, Arthur glanced into the restaurant to see his own Minister staring at them and starting to stand up, and a kind of thrill overtook him. He ran alongside Francis for a good ten plus blocks, narrowly dodging pedestrians and cars alike. When they finally slowed he was breathing heavily and laughing, and leaning more on the taller man.

Francis, his own breath coming in puffs as he chuckled, put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. He was pleased when Arthur didn't pull away, and gradually their breathing returned to normal as they came upon Arthur's house.

It was then that Arthur disentangled himself from Francis, but it was only so he could unlock the door and enter. He allowed Francis in and then locked the door again, and turned around to find the Frenchman watching him intently. "Francis?"

Francis stepped forward until he had pressed Arthur against the door, and he leaned down to press his lips against the smooth skin of the Englishman's throat. A soft smile came to his face as he felt Arthur curl into him, and he left a trail of small kisses going upward until he reached Arthur's mouth.

"Francis..." Arthur breathed, right before their lips connected. He pressed firmly back against the taller blond, though he made sure to keep the movement of his lips gentle against Francis's. He felt Francis's hands travel upward to his shoulders and hook about his peacoat, tugging it off, and he did the same with the other's dark blue overcoat.

"Mmm..." Francis slipped from his coat and slid Arthur out of his, and the two pieces of clothing were tossed carelessly to the side. But both of them were still wearing far too much, and he was pleased to see Arthur's thoughts running along the same path as his own when slender fingers began working at the buttons of his shirt. Francis had gotten one chance to prove his seriousness about Arthur, and this was it. But he only needed this one night. He could prove his love, his affection for the other nation, and he could do it easily. But judging by what was happening now, Arthur didn't need so much evidence as he did a push- a gentle little push that would send him the rest of the way into Francis's arms.

Arthur's tongue probed at Francis's lips as his legs were hooked around the Frenchman's waist and he was pulled away from the wall. He gained entrance on the stairs, just as Francis lost his shirt. He explored Francis's mouth while the man undid his own jacket and dress shirt, leaving them behind in the hallway. And he drew back, Francis's tongue following him, when they finally made it to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, Arthur resting comfortably on top of Francis's chest.

Francis only tasted Arthur's mouth briefly before the need for oxygen forced them apart. But he was satisfied by the distance they had traveled without breaking. "My, _cher_, why didn't you tell me you had such a skilled mouth?"

"There was no reason for you to- ahh! Know..." Arthur let out a moan as Francis returned his attention to his neck, kissing and biting and sucking upon every exposed inch of skin he could reach. The Englishman tensed and rolled over, putting Francis on top as he writhed under the ministrations of Francis's tongue and teeth.

"That will change now, won't it?" Francis slowed in his actions, the kisses becoming more gentle and controlled. Then he stopped, and simply hung over Arthur, propped up on his elbows.

Arthur relaxed, sinking into the sheets as he looked up at him. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"_Oui_..." Francis tilted his head to the side slightly. "But only with your agreement." he said with a small smile.

"Hmm...and if I were to say no sex tonight?"

"Then there would be none." Francis leaned down to press a kiss to Arthur's nose.

"You are serious." Arthur reached up to caress his cheek.

Francis leaned into the touch and snorted softly. "Really? It took my refusal of sex to convince you of this? Oh _cher_..."

"Oh belt up, I know how much you like it, so..." Arthur shrugged half-heartedly. He looked up at Francis a bit nervously, afraid that this might have driven him off.

But Francis only smiled and laughed. "You know me well. But, not all of me."

"Well...I would like to?" Arthur said softly.

"_Oui_, _oui_..." Francis murmured, lowering himself so he rested comfortably on Arthur's chest. "_Et_ I would love to discover all parts of you, _mon lapin_."

Arthur wriggled underneath him. "How would you like to start with my skin?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Top half only for tonight, and the front."

Francis chuckled. "Setting boundaries, are we?"

"Can't have you getting bored after one or two nights."

"_Rosbif_, I don't think I could ever get bored with you." Francis obligingly dipped down to kiss his cheek, and then jaw, and then neck. He was gentler this time, biting more with love than with lust. The hickeys he left behind were just as red, though he concentrated most of his bites below or on the collarbone rather than on the neck, where they would be out of sight.

Arthur moaned again, curling up towards Francis as he lost himself to pleasure on account of the Frenchman's skillful teeth and tongue. Places on his body he didn't know could be pleasured were now almost bursting with it, and he went limp with bliss. After a while- he didn't know how long, having lost track of time- the lips upon his skin slowed, and he took the opportunity to give back a little bit. He leaned up and bit down firmly on a spot high on Francis's neck, sucking hard and long enough to leave a large hickey that would last for days, if not even upwards of two weeks.

"A-_Ahh_..." Francis let out a low moan at that, and he curled his head down to rest in the crook between Arthur's neck and shoulders, breathing gently against him. "You are possessive, _Angleterre_..."

"Damn straight." Arthur muttered as he pulled away. "So don't go flirting with every bloody thing that moves."

Francis nuzzled to him. "_Cher_, you know I like to give compliments _et_ make people feel better..." Feeling Arthur's teeth bite down on another part of his neck, he quickly kissed the skin his lips were exposed to. "But I shall make it as little sexual as I can." he promised softly.

"Good." Arthur murmured to him, softening his bite and gently licking the red spot left behind. Then he raised an eyebrow as something warm poked against the inside of his thigh. "Oh? Hard, are we?"

"_Tais-toi_."

Arthur chuckled as his hands slipped down to stroke the erection. He was pleased when Francis returned the favour, and together they stroked each other out. He came before Francis, arching into the other blond, and the Frenchman came not too long after him. As the sparks died down in his eyes and his sight returned to normal, he pulled Francis down into a messy kiss.

Francis eagerly responded to him, and his arms wound around Arthur's body, pulling him close. "Mmm, _cher_..." he murmured, happily curling around him.

Arthur shook his head gently, but he was smiling. "What, enough for you?"

"Enough for now..." Francis pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "May I stay the night?"

"You hardly need to ask, at this point. I thought it was a given, at least for tonight." Arthur replied, getting comfortable in his arms.

"_Merci_." Francis felt he had passed, at least for now. He knew it wouldn't be easy, their relationship, but he was willing to give it a shot, and give his best, and he felt reasonably sure Arthur would do the same. He relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling Arthur' muscles go lax as he fell asleep. He drifted off minutes later, a small, content smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur woke alone. He looked around, anger rising in his chest, but then spotted the neatly handwritten note on his bedside table. The furrow between his brows lessened as he picked up and read the slip of paper.

**_Cher_**_, I must leave you early this morning, as I need to find_

_my Minister __**et**__ make either the first or second boat across __**la Manche**__._

_I hope to hear from you or see you again soon, __**mon amour**__. __**Je t'aime**__._

_Francis Bonnefoy_

"Git." Arthur muttered at the paper, but a small smile appeared on his lips. He had Francis's number on his phone, so he pulled it up and called, waiting impatiently as the dial tone sounded.

"_Bonjour_-"

"Next time you're staying longer, and not giving me a bloody heart attack in the morning, you hear frog?"

"Arthur?" Francis chuckled. "As you wish. You found my note?"

"Obviously. And you're lucky I did, before I did something I would have regretted."

"Tch, _rosbif_, a little trust. While I must hurry away now, I hope next time I will be able to stay for longer. However, I have my duties, and don't you as well?"

"Oh don't you start being the responsible one." Arthur snapped lightly at him.

"Don't be too surprised, _cher_. Ahh, the boat is about to depart so I must go under, but I will see you soon, _oui_?"

"Yeah. Bye, Francis." Arthur ended the call and got up, carefully placing the note back in its spot on his night table. He stripped the sheets from his bed and stuck them in the wash before taking a shower himself.

Glancing at the time he cursed and quickly dressed, not even sparing a glance in the mirror. He had half an hour to get to an important meeting, one that it would not be good if he was late to. Skipping breakfast and pulling on his coat as he ran out the door, he hopped in his car and then only just made it in time to the office.

He smiled brightly at the woman in the elevator with him, and she smiled back before suddenly glancing downward. Her eyes widened slightly and she coughed, shifting away from him. Arthur's brow furrowed and he sent an inquisitive glance in her direction. The elevator doors opened and the woman stepped off, but not before gesturing to her neck.

Arthur blinked and shifted so he was in front of the small mirror in the elevator, and when he caught sight of his reflection he reddened. His neck was covered in hickeys and red spots, mementos from last night. Arthur coughed loudly even though he was alone and quickly turned his collar up, hoping to hide some of the marks, at least. It didn't really work, and when the elevator stopped on his floor he quickly walked to his office to drop his things off, trying to avoid as many people as possible. The meeting would be interesting for him, in his state.

"Good morning!" the Minister of Foreign Relations said brightly, leaning out of his office. "I see you've had a nice night."

"If you could kindly be _slightly_ less noisy about it, I would appreciate it." Arthur muttered to him, tugging on his collar a bit.

The Minister laughed and reached back onto his desk, though he paused mid-motion. "Would you like something to cover it up?"

"That would be helpful. Err, do you have anything?"

"Take your pick." The man held up a French flag patterned scarf and a Union Jack patterned scarf. "Whichever one you'd like."

Arthur reddened again as he took the Union Jack scarf, not even wanting to question how his Minister of Foreign Relations knew he would need it.

* * *

**A/N**: Les Deux Salons is a real restaurant in London, and it is a very high-up-there place. Very fancy.

Song is 'In the End' by Snow Patrol, and it obviously belongs to them. I just thought if fit Arthur and Francis's relationship, especially after 'A Day Out'.

Hope you liked it~


End file.
